As Long As He Needs Me
by Queen of Shadows 1987
Summary: Arya is the first and only Lost Girl. Mother to the Lost Boys. Companion to Peter Pan. Arya's past is hazy, her memories before Pan finding her non existent and then Henry comes to Neverland, bringing Arya's past not too far behind. Soon Arya will have to choose between her past and her present. Will her loyalties be with Pan or her past? Pan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my attempt at a Peter/OC fic. I love Pan, he is fucking awesome. **

**The idea for this story came from listening to the song As Long As He Needs Me from the musical Oliver, hence the title and watching the latest episode of season three. **

**This story begins just before season 3 begins. **

**I don't own Once Upon a Time but I do own Arya and her story. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

Arya's POV

I landed on the ground and straightened up.

"You've been gone a while."

I jumped, whipping out my sword and spun around holding it to Pan's throat.

Pan held up his hands. "I surrender."

I put my sword away. "Don't you know by now not to sneek up on me?" I huffed.

Pan chuckled. "Where have you been?" He asked me.

"Around." I shrugged. "You don't own me Peter, you just think you do." I stepped into his personal space so our faces were only an inch apart.

Peter grinned. "Arya, Arya, Arya." He wrapped his arms around me. "You were mine the day I found you." He kissed me roughly, biting my lip and run his tongue over the roof of my mouth.

I kissed him back, fisting my hands in his hair and tugged. It was a fight for dominence, one neither of us ever won. Pan pushed me back into a tree. "You shouldn't go away for so long." He ran his hands down my side, kissing down my neck.

"But then you wouldn't appriciate when I return." I smirked, running a hand down his chest.

Peter grinned. "As much as I'd love to do this now, I have business to attend to." He moved away from me and walked towards camp.

I glared at him. "You're an asshole Pan." I shouted at his back and followed after him.

Peter turned and smirked at me. "The wait just makes you appriciate me more Darling." He winked at me.

I glared at him. "Cocky bastard." I pulled out my sword and brought it down on his head but he blocked it with his own. We began to battle each other. The Lost Boys began to gather to watch me. I took a swipe at Peter and he ducked, giving me a chance to knock him off his feet. I straddled his hips and pinned his hands to the ground.

"Mother and father are fighting again." Fox proclaimed to the camp.

"You should know by now I always come out on top." I grinned down at him and pecked him on the lips.

Peter glared at me. "You're getting too cocky love." He pushed me off him and got up.

"And you love it." I winked at him, getting up and picked up my sword.

Tootles rushed over to me and hugged me around the middle. Tootles was the youngest Lost Boy, only being three years old. "Hey Toots." I picked him up in my arms.

That was the signal for the other boys to come and greet me. Giving me what was basically a group hug. I turned to Peter and grinned. "See honey, I'm always going to be more popular than you." I winked at him.

Peter huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Only because you bring them chocolate." He muttered.

I chuckled and took my backpack from my back, unzipping it and began to hand out chocolate bars, new clothes to kids who were now wearing rags, flash lights and other things I had collected from the normal world. Peter had started to let me travel to the normal world to get things such as new clothes and food. I closed up the backpack and smiled at Peter. "And I've got something for you, for later." I winked at him, walking towards the house the boys and Peter had made me.

I put the bag down on the bed and pulled off my hoodie. I beant down to untie my boots when a pair of arms wrapped around my bare waist.

"You're a beautiful little minx." Peter whispered in my ear.

I leant back against his body. Peter was the most dangerous teenager in any land and yet in his arms I felt safe and content but also excited and adventurous. I turned around in his arms and placed my hands on his chest. "Do you want your surprise?" I cocked an eyebrow.

Peter smirked. "I'd love my surprise."

"Then wait here." I grabbed my backpack and walked into the next room and changed into the green and cream corset and underwear, I had aquired. "Close your eyes." I called into the other room.

"My eyes are closed." Peter called.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the room. "You can open your eyes." I stood in front of him, shifting slightly.

Peter opened his eyes, blackened with lust and licked his lips. He stood up and walked over to me, pulling me into his body, his hands on my ass. "Beautiful." Peter bit my neck.

I groaned and looked at him. "Peter..." I breathed and kissed him hard.

Peter pushed me down onto the bed and climbed on top of me and fisted his hands in my hair. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, the whole of Neverland is going to hear you screaming my name." Peter ripped the corset off me and attacked my left breast.

I groaned and fisted my hands in his hair. I wrapped my legs around him and flipped us over, sitting on his hips and rolled my hips into his erection. "Only to drown you out." I pulled off his shirt and kissed down his neck, leaving love bites as I went.

Peter moaned and cupped my arse in his hands, kneading it through the lace.

I moved down his body and undid his trousers, pulling them down and kissed along his waistline and dipped my tongue into his navel.

"Fuck." Peter fisted his hands in my hair as I licked up his cock.

I took the head into my mouth and sucked hard, running my tongue along the slit, before taking more down my throat.

"Arya." Peter groaned. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He began to thrust into my mouth.

I placed my hands on his hips to keep him still and continued to suck on his cock. I pulled back from him and pulled off my underwear. "Do you want me Peter?" I whispered in his ear, brushing his dick against my entrance. "Can you feel how wet I am?"

Peter moaned and thrust up, entering me slightly, before I moved away from him. I looked down at him and smirked. "Tell me."

"I want you." Peter told me.

I kissed him and lowered myself onto him.

We both moaned as he filled me.

Peter gripped my hips and flipped me onto my back before thrusting inside at me with a hard, fast pace that had me lost in ecstacy.

"Peter." I cried out.

"Arya." Peter panted in my ear.

I held onto his shoulders, running my fingernails down his back, scratching him. I could feel from the grip Peter had on my hips I would have bruises the next day. "Oh." I moaned as Peter brought a hand down and began to stroke my clit. "I... Pet... Oh... Ah." I cried out as my orgasm washed over me.

"Fuck." Peter stilled inside me, shooting his load. "Ah." He hung his head and thrust a few more times before falling beside me and pulled me into him, kissing the top of my head.

I rested my head on his chest and looked up at the ceiling.

We lay in silence for a few minutes, when there was a knock at the door. "Pan." Felix called through the door.

I glanced at Peter, who sighed and got up. "One minute." Peter called and got dressed. "I'll be back soon." He kissed me and left.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and lay on my side, hugging Peter's pillow which still smelled of him and fell asleep under the covers.

My name is Arya.

Just Arya.

I'm the first lost girl.

Peter Pan found me wandering around and decided to keep me.

It may not seem like it but he does need me.

And as long as he needs me.

I will be his.

And he will be mine.

**And that's chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is another chapter just for you. Hope you enjoy it. **

**I don't own Once Upon a Time but I do own Arya and her story. **

**On with chapter two. **

Arya's POV

"Arya. Wake up."

I groaned and opened my eyes. "Felix!" I exclaimed and pulled the covers up over my chest. "What are you doing in here?"

"Pan wants you." Felix answered.

I rolled my eyes and making sure the covers were wrapped around me got out of bed. "I'll be there shortly." I told him.

Felix stood there.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You can go."

"Right." Felix left the house once more.

I changed into a pair of black trousers and white top with a dark green waistcoat. I pulled on my boots and tied my dark hair back into a ponytail before leaving the house. "What do you want Peter?" I called tying my belt around my waist.

"Arya, come meet our new guest." Peter called me over to him.

"I'm not some dog you can call when you please." I glared at him.

Peter cocked an eyebrow. "I've killed people for less." He pointed out.

I smirked. "But then who would keep you on your toes?" I winked at him. "And entertained."

Peter raised his eyebrows quickly and then turned to the boy stood next to him. "Arya, meet Henry."

I turned my attention to the boy stood beside Peter. "Hello Henry. Welcome to Neverland."

Henry stared at me. "You're a girl."

"Well observed." I smiled.

"Arya is the first and only Lost Girl and mother to all Lost Boys." Peter placed his hand on my shoulder. "Here." Peter tossed him an apple.

Henry pulled a face. "I don't like apples." He held out the apple.

"Who doesn't like apples?" Peter asked.

"It's a family thing." Henry shrugged.

Peter smirked. "Well don't worry it's not for eating. It's for a little game, it's called target practice." One of the Lost Boys handed him a crossbow.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

Another Lost Boy, Benji, walked over with a jar.

Peter set down the crossbow and picked an arrow out of a quiver, dipping the arrow in the jar.

"What's that?" Henry asked.

"Dreamshade." Peter held up the arrow. "It's a nasty poison." Peter picked up the crossbow and began to load it. "Read a story about a man who shot an apple off his son's head with an arrow. Lets find out if it's possible." He set the arrow against the string.

Henry frowned. "If you're shooting at an apple what's the poison for?"

Peter held the crossbow to his chest. "Motivation not to miss."

I grabbed his arm. "Peter."

"Shut up." Peter glared at me. "Felix! Get over here." He ordered.

I glared at him. "Don't you dare. I swear to God Peter..."

"I told you to shut up." Peter snarled.

"Is... Is Felix good? Is his aim good?" Henry took a step back in fear.

Peter frowned. "Doesn't matter. You're the one doing the shooting." He handed the crossbow over to Henry.

Henry frowned. "But... But I don't want to shoot." He shook his head.

Peter tossed Felix the apple and Felix stepped back, placing the apple on his head.

The Lost Boys began to chant Shoot, Shoot, Shoot.

I looked from Felix, to Peter, to Henry, back to Peter. Peter grinned. "You won't hit him." He told Henry, pulling me back.

I grit my teeth together and watched Henry take aim.

"Trust yourself. It's exhilerating." Peter continued to urge Henry on. Peter held up his arm and everyone fell silent.

Henry took aim and then turned and fired the arrow directly at Peter, who caught it just before it pierced his heart.

The boys began to cheer.

Peter's face split into a wide grin.

Henry looked at him with wide eyes.

I grabbed my own bow and an arrow and aimed it at the arrow shooting the apple on Felix's head. Everyone fell silent and turned to look at me.

Peter and I locked eyes. I slung my bow and quiver over my shoulder and walked off without another word, fury brewing inside of me.

Felix followed after me and tossed me a new apple. "Never knew you cared." He smirked at me.

I winked at him. "You know me Felix, heart of gold." I placed a hand on my chest.

"You should be more careful. He won't find you amusing forever." Felix told me.

"Why Felix, I never knew you cared." I glanced at him. "If anyone wants me I'll be at my spot." I flew off towards the treehouse on the peak. I landed on the branch and stepped inside, sitting down and looked out of the window. The anger was gone now. I got up and looked around my home from home. I walked over to the trunk at the foot of the bed and pulled out the book of fairytales Peter had given me what seemed like forever ago. I curled up and began to read.

A knock at the door woke me from the sleep I had fallen into. I rubbed my eyes and walked over to the door, opening it to Peter stood there.

"You don't usually knock." I walked away and sat down on the bed again.

"You don't usually get so angry." Peter followed me into the house. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?"

I glanced at him. "Well you do love guessing games."

Peter sat down and grabbed my chin. "You're not telling me something." He looked at me. "Tell me."

I took the hand not holding my chin and placed it on my stomach.

Peter's eyes grew wide. "No. Not possible." He stood up and began to pace. "Who have you been with?" Peter grabbed my arms. "Is this why you go to the normal world so much, to be with someone else!" He shouted.

I slapped him. "I've only been with one person and he is stood in this room. It's happened. It's done, so clearly it is possible Peter." I snarled in anger.

Peter stared at me. "Come home."

"That's all you're going to say?" I asked him.

"What did you want me to say?" Peter frowned.

I sighed. "Nothing." I placed the book back in the trunk.

Peter grabbed my hand and kissed me. "I need you Arya."

I gave him a small smile. "Lets go home."

I stayed away from the celebrations, sitting next to Felix by the fire. Felix kept glancing at me. I'm guessing Peter told him. "You going to say something or just continue to stare?"

"He's changing the game Arya. We're all just pieces in the game. Even the thing growing inside of you." Felix looked down at my stomach.

I wrapped my arms around myself.

"You won't change him Arya." Felix told me.

"I don't want to change him." I looked Felix in the eye. "I just want him." I walked away.

**And that's chapter two. More to come soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, two chapters in one day. **

**Disclaimer the same as always. Oh and I'm changing Tinkerbell's role in this because I really didn't like that certain plot point. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter. **

**Keep reviewing. **

**Enjoy. **

Arya's POV

I awoke to Peter climbing into bed, placing a kiss onto the top of my head. I pretended to still be asleep, keeping my eyes closed and relaxing into his embrace. I felt a small smile grace myself when Peter placed his hand on my stomach.

"Arya. Are you awake?" Peter asked me.

I didn't reply.

Peter sighed. "I... I never know what to say." He ran his hand across my stomach. "Why won't you tell me?" He grumbled. "This... I never expected... You were never part of the game... And I don't want you to be." Peter sighed again. "I need you Arya." He mumbled, burrying his face into my neck and then he was falling asleep.

I smiled and opened my eyes, brushing hair off his face, I kissed his forehead. "I will never stop loving you, Peter Pan." I whispered to him, before going back to sleep myself.

Once Upon A Time

I woke up early the next day, before Peter but then again, Peter had been up late. I spotted Henry sat by himself and I felt sorry for him. He wasn't integrated with the Lost Boys yet and since Peter has put him on a pedistal and shows a lot of interest in Henry, the boys resent him.

"Hi Henry." I greeted him.

"Hi." Henry smiled at me.

"How are you liking Neverland?" I asked him politely.

Henry shrugged. "It's ok. I just... I miss my family."

I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you miss your family?" Henry asked me.

I bit my lip. "I don't have a family Henry. At least... I don't think I do." I looked out across the clearing to see Slightly and Fox arguing about something. "Excuse me." I got up and walked over to them. "What's the problem?" I asked them.

Fox glared at Slightly, who glared back.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm waiting. You two are like brothers, so what's wrong?"

Fox glanced at me. "You tell her."

"You." Slightly snapped.

"Would one of you just tell me?" I asked them.

Before either of them could answer however, a comotion began behind me and I turned around to see Dodger fighting with Henry. I went to stop it when Peter stopped me.

"Not bad." Peter leant aginst the tree, still holding onto my arm. He let go and walked towards them. "But wouldn't it be more fun if you had real swords?" He looked down at Henry.

"I've never used a real sword before." Henry looked at Peter with an expression of both awe and fear, which is how most of the lost boys looked at Peter.

Peter smiled. "This is Neverland and you have the heart of the truest believer. You can use whatever you want." Peter stood behind Henry and clapped his hand on Henry's shoulder. "You just need to believe Henry." Peter clasped his hand over the hand Henry was holding a wooden stick in. "Just close your eyes and believe you're holding a real sword."

Henry closed his eyes and the wooden stick dissolved into a real sword.

Peter took a step back, a look of shock quickly turned into a smirk.

Henry opened his eyes and looked at the sword and smiled.

"Well what are you waiting for. Go on." Peter urged him on.

Henry and Dodger began to fight again. Only this time Henry had the advantage, pushing Dodger back.

"Come on. Keep going." Peter cheered Henry on.

Henry swung the sword and cut Dodger's stick in half. He swung again and struck Dodger across the face. Henry seemed to snap out of it and dropped the sword. "I'm sorry it was an accident." Henry quickly apologised to Dodger.

Peter stepped forward. "Henry. Don't you know the best thing about being a lost boy?" Peter bent down and picked up the sword, Henry had dropped. "You never apologise." Peter turned around and handed Henry the sword back. "Come on." Peter instructed the boys, holding Henry's sword arm up.

Henry got a wide grin on his face. "Yeah."

I walked over to Dodger. "Come on, that cut will need cleaning." I grabbed Dodger's hand and pulled him away, forcing him to sit down and began to clean the cut. "Why'd you have to pick a fight?" I sighed.

"Peter wanted me to." Dodger explained.

I glanced at Fox and Slightly who were looking guilty. "Was this what you two were arguing about?"

They nodded.

I sighed and shook my head. "Come on Dodger lets go hunting." I grabbed my bow and arrows and sword. "I need to kill something." I walked off, not sparing Peter a second glance.

Dodger and I hunted for a good hour before we came across a pig. Dodger raised his spear to go in for the kill and I drew an arrow. Suddenly a net fell on top of us, trapping us underneath it. Three women ran at us, one pointing a bow and arrow at us. Dodger managed to detangle himself from the net and helped me out. I drew my sword and put it inbetween the three women and Dodger and I.

"Drop the sword." The woman holding the bow and arrow ordered.

I looked between the three women and knew we were outmatched. I dropped the sword and stepped back, holding onto Dodger's wrist.

"What are you doing?" Dodger asked them. "Are you trying to start a war with Pan?" Dodger looked between them, getting up and helping me up.

"Pan started the war when he kidnapped my son." The blonde woman holding the sword snapped.

"But that doesn't make you, our enemy." The dark haired woman, not holding a weapon, waved her hand and opened it to reveal two chocolate bars.

Dodger frowned. "What is that?" He asked.

"Chocolate." The dark haired woman shrugged. "I thought you might like the taste of something sweet." She smiled at us.

"We just need you to deliver a message to Henry." The blonde woman told us.

I glanced between all three of them.

Dodger chuckled. "Why should we help you?"

"Because you had a home and a family once and you stopped believing you could get back to them. Now we're here we can help. Not just Henry, all of you. We can get you home." The blonde woman told us.

I laughed. "You've got it wrong lady." I shook my head. "We're here because we want to be here. We don't want to go home. Neverland is our home."

"Pan is a monster. Look what he did to you." The blonde motioned to the cut on Dodger's face.

Dodger laughed. "Oh Pan didn't do that. Henry did."

The three women looked at each other in shock.

After a minute of debate, they tied us to seperate trees.

"Where is Henry?" The blonde woman asked grabbing onto the front of Dodger's shirt.

"It's too late." Dodger told the blonde. "Henry is a lost boy now. One of the most vicious new recruits we have had in ages." The blonde woman wrapped her hand around Dodgers throat.

"Hey leave him alone." I snarled angrily.

The woman with the bow and arrow pulled the blonde away. "Don't let him get to you."

"Move aside." The chocolate lady told the other two.

"Why?" Bow woman asked.

"So I can rip his heart out." Chocolate lady motioned to Dodger.

"No!" I exclaimed.

Chocolate lady grinned at me. "Then he'll do exactly what we want. And we'll have a hostage to bargain with." She walked over to me. "Because Pan wouldn't keep a girl around for no reason. You're special." She continued.

"You touch one hair on his head and I swear, I will tear you limb from limb." I snarled.

The bow woman shook her head. "This is not how we do things. We have to find another way to get to Henry." She looked between the other two women.

"Really?" Chocolate lady asked. "What do you think Emma?" She turned to the blonde woman, who was apparently called Emma.

Emma looked between the two woman. "I think we need to talk to our son."

"No we can't." The bow woman began to protest.

Emma pushed bow woman away from chocolate lady, who walked towards Dodger. "No." I screamed. "Leave him alone. He's just a boy." I struggled against my bonds. "Take my heart instead." I shouted.

"No mother." Dodger looked at me. "It's alright. Don't look."

I shook my head. "No. No way." I exclaimed. "Take me instead, please, please." I pleaded but the woman didn't listen. I watched in horror as she ripped Dodger's heart from his chest. My vision grew blurry and I blacked out.

**And that's chapter three. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four. **

**Thanks to SweetMoonPrincess for pointing out the error on chapter three. I've now corrected it. **

**Disclaimer is the same as always. **

**Enjoy. **

Emma's POV

I sat down infront of the girl and studied her.

"Was it worth it?" She asked me, not looking up from where she was staring at her stomach.

"Yes." I answered. "I got to see my son. He knows I'm here now." I told her.

She didn't reply.

"If it was your kid taken away from you, wouldn't you do anything to get him back? I just want Henry back." I tried to explain myself to her, I'm not sure why but I felt like I needed to get this girl on my side. That maybe if she was on our side, we'd have a chance.

She looked at me. "I understand."

I swallowed. "Will you help us?"

"No." She answered. "I said I understood, not that I would help you. I won't bretray Peter."

"Peter... The child... It's his, isn't it?" I asked her.

She looked away.

"You love him." It didn't need an answer. "Wow." I raised my eyebrows.

She frowned. "What's so shocking about that?"

"Pan's a monster. I didn't know someone could love a monster." I shrugged.

"He's not a monster." She snapped. "He saved my life. He could have left me to die but he didn't." She bit her lip and looked away.

I felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry. I just want Henry back."

Regina's POV

I was put on watch duty of girl, after Emma and she wasn't saying anything or making eye contact. Now she was whistling and it was grating on my nerves, there was something about this girl. I knew she was special, important but I couldn't grasp how.

She was pretty, maybe around seventeen, long dark hair and warm brown eyes. In a twisted way, she reminded me of myself, when I was her age.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

She continued to whistle, ignoring me.

I smirked. "Come now. Telling me your name won't kill you will it?"

She looked at me and her eyes seemed to grow darker. "Why should I speak to you?" She snarled.

"Because it's rather boring sitting here in silence and you're not going anywhere soon." I crossed my arms over my chest.

She continued to stare at my, before shrugging and turned her head away and continued to whistle.

That tune was vaguely familiar to me.

"What are you whistling?" I asked her.

The brat continued to ignore me. I lost my patience and reached out grabbing her around the throat. And that's when my magic sensed it. The secondary life. I moved back and smirked. "You're with child." I stated.

She flinched but then turned and began to whistle again.

Just then Charming walked over. "My turn."

I smirked at the girl, who looked slightly paler than before and walked away. Though as I sat down at the fire that tune echoed around in my head.

"She's pregnant." I told the group.

David's POV

I took Regina's place and looked at the girl sat on the ground. She was looking down at her stomach and had a hand placed there. I remembered the look on her face, it was the look Snow got when she was pregnant with Emma. This girl was pregnant.

"Here." I offered her my water. "You'll need to drink in your condition."

The girl looked up at me with confusion before accepting the water and took a long drink. "Thank you." She turned her head away and began to whistle, like she had been before Regina had left.

I watched her closely. "That's an interesting tune."

She smiled like she was in on some joke I wasn't. "Just something running through my head."

Then she fell silent again.

An hour passed before Snow came to take her watch. I gave her a quick kiss and filled her in on what I had learnt, although it wasn't much, before leaving her to get some rest.

Snow's POV

I sat down and looked at the girl, who had drawn her knees into herself and rested her chin on them. She was staring at the camp behind me.

We were silent for a long time. I didn't know what to say to this girl.

"Thank you." She looked at me. "You tried to stop that woman, thank you for trying, even if it wasn't for his sake." She closed her eyes.

I didn't know what to say. "He'll be ok."

"You better pray he is." She opened her eyes.

"My name is Snow, what's yours?" I asked her softly, tilting my head to the side.

She pressed her lips together and didn't answer.

"It's ok." I told her. "You don't have to tell me. You don't have any reason to after what Regina did to that boy." I shook my head.

"His name is Dodger. Remember it." The girl snapped.

I nodded. "Dodger, he called you mother?"

The girl shifted. "That's what the Lost Boys call me. More the younger ones than the older ones."

"You take care of them?" I asked.

The girl shrugged. "I'm not doing a good job if I'm letting you rip out hearts." She snarled.

I sighed. "I wish there had been another way." I admitted.

"Please don't insult me by lying. You're desperate. Desperate people, will do anything to get what they want."

I tilted my head. "Are you desperate?"

She smiled. "I'm never desperate."

"How far along are you?" I asked her, motioning to her stomach.

She shrugged.

I bit my lip. "I remember when I found out I was pregnant with Emma, I was so excited but so scared at the same time. What with Regina's curse looming ahead of us. I didn't know what would happen to my baby." I told her.

She looked at me with confusion. "You're her mother but..."

"It's a long story." I told her.

"Well it doesn't look like I'm going anywhere and I do love a good story." She gave me a small smile.

I nodded and began to tell her everything.

"That's quite the story." She raised her eyebrows.

"What about your story?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Not much to tell." She looked down at her stomach again.

I had an idea and pulled the necklace from around my neck. David and I had found it amongst his things not too long ago. "This amulet, can tell you the gender of your first child. If it swings north to south, it's a boy and if it swings east to west, it's a girl." I told her, showing her the amulet. "Would you like to try it?" I asked her, moving forward slightly.

She looked unsure but then nodded her head.

I placed the amulet over her hand and it began to swing north to south. I smiled at her. "Looks like it will be a boy." I told her.

She smiled and I saw a tear in her eye. My motherly instincts wanted to hug her but I couldn't. I moved back and we sat in silence until Hook took my place.

"Snow." She called after me.

I turned around and walked back over to her, kneeling down in front of her.

"My name is Arya." She whispered in my ear.

Killian's POV

I sat down and looked at the girl. She was Pan's girl. The one I had heard only whispers about. Pan's match, his true love, mother to all Lost Boys and second in command to Pan. I could see why Pan would keep her around. She oozed confidence and strength. She may have been the one tied to a tree but she acted like we were the ones at a disadvantage.

She looked at me and smirked. "So you're the famous Captain Hook?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Impressed love?" I asked her.

"More like disappointed." She raised her upper lip, tilting her head to the side.

I frowned and took a drink of rum.

We didn't speak for the rest of the hour. I wasn't going to bother getting information out of her. She wasn't going to tell me anything.

Emma came and took over and I walked back over to camp. No one was sleeping but no one was talking either. The girl had gotten under all of our skins. And I doubted any good would come from it.

**So I decided to write this from the rescuers POVs to mix things up. Hope you enjoyed it. More from Peter next chapter. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five. **

**Thanks for all your reviews. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

Felix's POV

I walked over to Pan. "Pan, no one has seen Arya in hours. Dodger has already returned from the hunt." I told him.

Peter glanced at me. "Did she say anything to Dodger?"

"No. They were seperated and he assumed she would have made her way back here but like I said that was hours ago. She wouldn't leave without saying anything. Something is wrong." I explained.

Peter nodded. "Send out a search party, now. I want every inch of the island searched until she is found." He ordered.

I bowed my head. "I will lead the search party myself." I hurried off.

Regina's POV

I walked over to the girl named Arya and handed her a plate of food. "Here."

She accepted the food and sniffed it.

"It's not poisoned if that's what you're thinking." I told her.

Arya took a small bite out of bread and stared at me. It was almost as if those eyes were seeing into my very soul.

I frowned. "Do I know you?" I questioned her. "Where are you from?"

"Neverland." Arya answered.

"Yes but where was your home before you came here?" I rolled my eyes.

Arya shrugged. "Any home I once had, I remember not."

I frowned. "You don't remember."

"My memories are clouded." Arya answered and then bit her lip. "A truth potion, you are good." She pushed the food away. "I won't tell you anything else."

I smirked. "Don't you want your memories back?" I asked her.

"No." Arya looked at me. "Because they're not important."

"Don't you want to know if you had a family? They might be looking for you." I pushed her. Emma believed we could get her onto our side, why they chose me to convince her I'll never know.

"I doubt it." Arya looked away. "Leave me alone."

I frowned and left. "I can't get anything from her. She won't listen to me." I told them and walked off. Something about Arya reminded me of someone I had lost so long ago.

_"Regina." My little sister, Arina called from her horse. She was becoming a very skilled rider. _

_"Wonderful Arina." I encouraged her. _

_Seventeen years old, beautiful, clever and everything our mother wanted her to be. Arina dismounted from her mount and hugged me. "You've been gone too long sister." _

_"Well your sister is the Queen now Arina, she has many duties to perform and someday you will marry a Prince and have duties of your own." Mother walked over to us. _

_Arina bowed her head. "Yes mother." She linked arms with me. "Come on Regina, I want to hear all about your new life." She led me away before Mother and I could start fighting. Arina brought me to her room and shut the door, before hugging me again. "I really missed you Regina." _

_"I missed you too little sister. How have you been?" I asked her, sitting down next to her on the bed. _

_"Oh Regina. I think I've found him." Arina smiled at me. "He's the most amazing boy I've ever met, he's charming and handsome and... I think I'm falling for him." _

_I smiled. "That's wonderful Arina. What's his name?" _

_Arina bit her lip. "I don't know his name." _

_"You have talked to him?" I frowned. _

_Arina shook her head. "Mother would never allow it. He's a piper." _

_I nodded. "I see." I took her hand in mine. "Then I'm going to make sure you talk to him. I may not have had my happy ending. But I will make sure you get yours." _

_Arina hugged me. "Thank you Regina." _

Arya's POV

I shifted and stretched, it was uncomfortable sitting for so long. I closed my eyes and fell into an unrestful sleep.

_"Arya." Peter's voice called to me. _

_"Peter." I called, running through the forest towards his voice. He pulled me towards him and held me in his arms. _

_"It's alright. I'm here." He whispered into my hair. "I haven't much time. Where are you?" _

_I looked up at him. "I'm being held prisoner by someone called Emma and her family." I told him. "Peter, they know about the baby. I think they're trying to use me against you." _

_Peter kissed me softly. "Don't fear. The lost boys and I are on the way. This is what we are going to do." He began to tell me his plan. "Can you do this?" _

_I nodded. "I can. Peter..." _

_"Yes?" Peter asked me. _

_"I love you." I told him. _

_"Arya... I..." _

"Arya."

I opened my eyes and looked up at Emma. "What?" I snapped.

"You were crying out in your sleep. I thought you were having a nightmare." She held out a flask of water, helping me to drink from it.

I pressed my lips together swallowing the cool water. "What are you going to do to me?"

Emma shook her head. "Nothing. We don't want to hurt you. We just want Henry back."

I looked away from her.

A cry sounded out in the woods.

I smiled and looked at her. "Now you're in trouble." I smirked.

**I know it's a little shorter than my previous chapters but it's a bit of a filler chapter. I'm awaiting the next episode of season 3. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, faves and follows, they've really made my day. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. **

**Enjoy. **

Arya's POV

I could hear the battle happening in the campsite. Emma had left me to join the battle.

"Arya."

I turned and saw Peter knelt beside me. He cut through the ropes and pulled me into him. "I love you too." He leant down and kissed me.

I smiled and kissed him back, fisting my hands in his hair and opened my mouth to him. "I love you."

Peter grinned at me. "Come on, lets get you home." He picked me up bridal style and flew off. He carried me into our house and laid me down on the bed, crawling on top of me and kissed me. I sat up and broke from his lips to pull his shirt over his head, tracing my hands down his chest, memorising his body.

Peter pulled my shirt over his head and kissed down my neck, running his tongue along the tops of my breast. He lowered me down onto the bed and kissed along my chest, my stomach, like he was trying to memorise every inch of my body. Peter unfastened my pants and pulled them off. He continued to kiss down my body, sucking marks into my thighs and then.

I gasped. "Peter." I ran my fingers through his hair.

Peter smirked against my skin and ran his tonuge along my clit again, swirling his tongue before going lower and...

"Oh." I moaned.

Peter thrust his tongue inside me, again and again before going back to my clit.

I cried out when my orgasm hit me. "Peter." I writhed on the bed.

Peter moved back up over my body and kissed me hard. "I love you."

"I love you too." I panted, coming down from my high, reaching for his pants and untying them. "Peter I need you." I pleaded him.

Peter smiled down at me and pulled off his pants, thrusting slowly into me, making me feel every inch of him. He began to move slowly, taking his time, like this was our first time. The pleasure began to mount again and Peter began to move faster, harder. "Arya." He panted in my ear. "Arya."

"Peter." I moaned and came.

"Arya." Peter groaned and thrust a few more times, coming inside of me. He fell forwards and lay beside me, holding me tightly. "I'll never let you go again." He kissed my shoulder.

I turned to face him and kissed him softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Did they hurt you?" Peter asked me.

I shook my head. "No. They were trying to get me to betray you but I would never, ever betray you." I cupped his cheek in my hand. "I love you."

Peter nodded. "I know." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "But they don't." He smirked.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"We could have someone on the inside." Peter told me. "Make sure they don't foil our plans." Peter grinned. "It'll be another part of the game."

I bit my lip. "Peter... I don't..."

"Arya. We can make sure they don't hurt anyone." Peter brushed hair off my face.

I blinked. "Oh my god. She ripped out Dodger's heart." I exclaimed.

Peter frowned. "What?"

"The woman... She ripped out Dodger's heart to make him give Henry a message." I sat up. "We have to get his heart back." I looked down at him. "I'll do it."

Peter sat up and wrapped his arms around me. "That's my girl."

Regina's POV

The Lost Boys had gone and Arya had escaped. The more I thought about the girl, the more she reminded me of my little sister. I felt saddened when I thought about her and her tragic end at the hands of our mother.

_I watched as Arina talked with the piper boy, a wide smile on her face. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could see how happy my little sister was. _

_The boy kissed my sister's cheek before disappearing into the shadows. _

_Arina hurried up to my room and hugged me. "Regina, he's everything I dreamed him to be and he feels the same. I'm seeing him again tomorrow." _

_"Calm down sister." I held my hands up. "You must be careful." _

_"I will." Arina promised me. "He's just so wonderful Regina." She sighed. _

_I smiled at her giddiness. "And his name?" _

_Arina smiled. "Peter." _

"Arya is gone." Emma told us. "Pan must have taken her during the battle."

But Arina couldn't possibly be here. It wasn't possible.

_"Regina. Where's Peter?" Arina asked me. _

_"He's safe." I brushed the hair off her face. "It's going to be ok." I told her. "You're going to be fine." I felt the tears prick my eyes. This was our mother's doing. The long red gashes across her chest. "Rumplestiltskin." I called out. _

_"You called Dearie." _

_"Save her." I pleaded with him. "Save her please." _

_Rumplestiltskin knelt down beside her. "Her injuries are caused by magic, only the magic of the caster can heal her."_

_I glared at him. "There has to be a way." _

_"I can put her into a death sleep. Her injuries won't heal but she won't die. Choose quickly." Rumplestiltskin smirked. _

_I looked down at my sister and kissed her cheek. "I love you dear sister." _

_"Regina... Where's Peter?" Arina asked. _

_"Shhh. It's alright." I shifted so Rumplestiltskin could get to her. He placed his hands on her head and Arina closed her eyes and fell asleep. "She'll be ok?" _

_"For now." Rumplestiltskin tilted his head. "One hundred years, you must find her true love and get him to kiss her or she and the little child inside of her will die. But there is a catch. When she is awoken, she will not remember her true love or that she was ever in love with him." Rumplestiltskin explained and then vanished. _

_I held Arina in my arms and cried. "I promise you Arina, I will make her pay. I will find Peter for you and I will see you and your baby alive and well." I vowed to her. _

"Regina."

I looked up. "What?"

"I need you to teach me how to use magic." Emma looked uncomfortable.

I nodded. "Well let's get started." I stood up.

**More to come soon. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **


	7. Chapter 7

**And we get into Episode 6 of Season 3 so SPOILERS ALERT if you haven't watched the episode yet. Anyway hope you enjoy this new chapter. **

Arya's POV

I opened my eyes and looked up at Peter. "Is it time?" I asked him.

"Just a little longer." Peter wrapped his arms around me. "I love you." He kissed the top of my head.

There was a knock at the door. "Pan?" Felix called.

Peter sighed. "We'll be out in a moment." He called back, running his hand up my back. "Are you sure you can do this?" He asked me.

I nodded. "I know I can." I smiled at him.

"Then we should prepare." He got up and threw me a bundle of rags.

I changed into them and then looked at him. "Do it." I told him.

Peter raised his hand and froze... "I can't." He sighed. "I can't hurt you. It's the one thing I can't do."

I nodded. "Get Felix in here." I told him.

Peter nodded and crossed to the door, opening it. "Felix, get in here." He ordered.

Felix walked into the house looking uncomfortable.

"I need you to hurt me." I told him.

Felix looked between Peter and I. "You?"

"It's alright. We need her to look like she's been hurt by us, to gain sympathy from Emma and the Charmings." Peter explained. "I'll leave you to it. I have a Crocodile to deal with." Peter kissed me softly and left.

I turned to Felix. "Beware of the baby." I warned him.

Felix nodded and took a deep breath. He walked forward and hit me across the face.

Regina's POV

I was frustrated. Camping with Emma and the Charmings was grating on my nerves. Hook and the Charmings were gathering their things.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked them.

"To get water."

"Scouting."

Hook and David said at the same time.

Emma frowned. "What's going on?"

"Neal is alive." Mary Margret answered.

Great this was all we needed another distraction.

Emma looked confused. "Neal is... Alive?"

"Maybe." Mary Margret shifted on her feet slightly. "Sorry she deserved to know." She looked between Hook and David. "Pan told Hook that Neal was alive."

I scoffed. "This is a waste of time." I exclaimed. "He's toying with us."

"I don't think so." Mary Margret shook her head and walked over to the edge of camp. "Look, more scuffling, someone was definitely resisting." She motioned to some broken twigs and footprints.

Emma shook her head. "How do we know that means Neal?"

I frowned, not believing what I was hearing.

"Well someone was fighting for their life." Mary Margret shrugged.

I looked at Emma. "Are you really going to fall for this?" I motioned to the path in disgust.

Emma looked between myself and Mary Margret and I knew her answer.

"Fine." I shrugged. "You want to follow the evil munchkins dirt road. Be my guest." I turned and walked away. I was done.

"Wait, where are you going?" Emma asked me.

"To save our son." I looked back at her.

"We need to stick together." Emma argued.

I rolled my eyes. "No we don't." I laughed, shaking my head. "You may be prepared to risk Henry's life over some heartbroken fool's errand but I'm not. I'm tired of waiting around." I looked around at the group, my anger surfacing and walked off.

Felix's POV

I met Pan not far from where we were keeping Baelfire, carrying Arya over my shoulder. I felt guilty for hurting her but orders were orders and I knew it was important to Pan's game.

"Felix. How is she?" Peter asked me.

"Unconscious." I answered, setting her down on the ground. "I tried to get information out of her but she was being uncooperative." I smirked at him.

Peter nodded and looked down at Arya, he turned away and pulled out his spyglass, looking out over the forest. "Look at them go. So determind to find their missing friend."

"Speaking of that friend. What should we do with Neal?" I asked Peter.

"It's time to move him. Put the traitor in with him and take them to the echo cave." Peter ordered.

I turned away from him and motioned for the boys to cut Neal down. I put Arya into the cage with him and locked it again. "Take them to the acho caves." I ordered.

"The game is about to get interesting." I heard Peter say behind me.

Regina's POV

It didn't take me long to find Rumplestiltskin. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He was sat talking to Pan's Shadow. He believed he was talking to Belle.

"Enough of this." I stepped into the clearing and used my magic to choke the Shadow.

"Regina." Rumple exclaimed.

I shook my head. "Are you really going to fall for this?" I exclaimed.

Rumple looked between myself and the Shadow.

"St-stop." The Shadow panted.

"Don't listen to him." I told Rumple.

Rumple grabbed my wrist. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you the truth." I glared at the Shadow.

"No." Rumple struggled against me.

I grabbed onto his shoulder. "Look who you're really dealing with." I snarled.

The Shadow rose up and Rumple took a step back. "Pan." He breathed. Rumple let go of me and walked away.

"What is this?" I exclaimed, throwing my bag onto the ground. "Ammature hour?" I asked. "Did you really believe that was Belle?" I sneered.

"Why are you here?" Rumple avoided my question.

I rolled my eyes. "Well for starters it appears I'm saving your ass." I exclaimed. "You were about to be Pan's lunch." I motioned to where the Shadow had just been.

Rumple glared at me. "And what do you care?" He snarled walking away from me.

I scoffed. "I care because I've been camping with the Charmings for a week and getting no where." I turned and looked at him. "If we're going to get Henry, I need you." I pointed at the ground. "I need Rumplestiltskin." I emphasised each sylable of his name.

"Well the problem dearie, is that Rumplestiltskin can only stop Pan by dying." Rumple shouted at me.

I frowned. "You're not going to die at anyone's hands but my own. We are the two most powerful practitioners of magic that have ever lived. The Evil Queen and the Dark One joining forces. I say we can find another way to handle one smug teenager." I rolled my eyes.

Rumple shook his head. "You've never faced him. I have. And I know what killing him requires and that is my life." He motioned to himself.

I sighed. "Well as much as I want to... Maybe we don't have to kill him." I suggested. "If that's the case then maybe we can find another way." I shrugged. "Something to contain him. Some other fate."

"A fate worse than death." Rumple mumbled.

I smirked. "Now we're talking. There's my melevolent imp." I walked over to him. "Is there a spell you know? Something we can enact?" I asked him.

"No... But back in my shop..." Rumple mused. "I might have just the thing."

I hit him on the shoulder. "Well why didn't you bring it with you in the first place?" I exclaimed.

Rumple rolled his eyes. "Because I came to kill him and die in the process." He argued.

I laughed. "Well I could have told you, that wasn't going to happen." I smirked. "You forget dear, I've known you a long time. I know all about your survival instincts."

"Well it's just kicked in." He grumbled.

"Good. So now we just need a change of plans. We need to get back to your shop and pick up this magical item and then all of our problems are solved." I sighed.

Rumple turned to look at me. "Not all of our problems dearie, or are you forgetting the fate of dear Arina?" He tilted his head. "Oh and of course crossing realms, is that all?"

I glared at him. "Yes, that's all." I smirked.

"And Arina?" Rumple questioned. "After so long, would you really destroy the one chance of saving her?" He raised his eyebrows.

"We all have to make sacrifices." I sighed.

**Ta Da. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been really, really busy with work and college. So this is chapter eight. Oh and if you haven't had chance yet please check out my Felix/OC story called I Won't Walk Away. I'll try and update again soon for the seventh episode. **

**Thank you guys for all your faves, follows and reviews. **

**Well with that said I'll leave you to enjoy. **

Arya's POV

I awoke inside the cage.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

I looked up and frowned. "Baelfire?" I squinted at him. "You're old."

"I see you haven't changed Arya." Baelfire smiled at me. "What happened to you?"

"Long story." I shifted to sit up.

Baelfire looked around. "Well I don't think we're going to get out of here anytime soon. So why don't you fill me in?" He asked me.

I sighed. "I was captured by your friend, Emma... And Peter came and rescued me but... You know Pan. He thought I had betrayed him." I motioned to my face. "Did this to get information out of me and then I guess they locked me up here. No room for traitors. He didn't believe me." I furrowed my brow in pain.

Baelfire wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I'm sorry kid."

"I loved him." I mumbled. "But now... I was just a fool." I shook my head and rested my head against my knees and began to cry. God I was a good actress.

"It'll be ok." Baelfire told me.

"How?" I asked him in a small voice. "How will it be ok?"

"It will." He promised.

"I missed you." I mumbled. "Neverland wasn't the same without you." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "I never go anywhere without it." I showed it to him.

It was the drawing he drew of me, all those years ago.

Neal smiled. "I remember this." He handed me back the paper. "I thought you were the prettiest girl I'd ever seen." He chuckled.

I smirked. "Still am." I tilted my head and fliched. "Ow." Bringing my hand up to touch a cut on my cheek that had brushed against my shoulder.

"How'd..."

"Felix. Pan doesn't like getting his hands dirty." I shrugged.

Baelfire nodded. "I'm sorry Arya."

I shook my head. "Nothing you can do about it. Wow I'm tired." I lay down in the cage.

"No. You can't go to sleep, you could have a concussion." Baelfire told me, making me sit up again.

I frowned. "But I'm tired." I complained rubbing my eyes.

Baelfire shook his head. "No going to sleep."

"Ok." I mumbled leaning against the cage wall. "When did you become such a grown up?"

Baelfire smiled. "Kind of happens when you leave Neverland Arya."

I pulled my knees into my chest. "Why would you want to grow up?" I asked him.

"Because... Well... Erm..." Baelfire tilted his head to the side. "I don't know."

"See." I smirked.

Baelfire shook his head. "Still a smart ass, I see." He grinned.

I shrugged. "It's a gift and a curse." I felt myself grow dizzy and then I blacked out.

When I woke up I was being carried. I groaned and opened my eyes. "Baelfire?" I looked up at him.

"Hey sleeping beauty. You feeling ok?" He asked.

I frowned. "Where are we?" I mumbled rubbing my eyes.

"On our way back to my friends camp. Don't worry, you're safe." Baelfire told me.

I looked down at my hands and frowned. "And tied up?" I questioned.

Baelfire bit his lip. "Sorry, only way I could convince them to bring you with us." He explained.

"You can put me down." I mumbled.

He stopped and set me on my feet. "Are you ok?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I blinked a couple of times. "Just waiting for the world to stop spinning." I smiled at him. "Do you remember when we were kids... well you were a kid and we used to spin around really fast just to feel the world spinning again?" I asked him.

Baelfire smiled. "Yeah, I remember." He nodded.

We reached the camp and the rest of the group turned to look at me.

"Looks like Pan didn't welcome you back with open arms?" Hook smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, no thanks to you lot." I glared at him. "I've been banished."

"So how come you're still on the island?" Snow asked me.

I sighed. "Banishment doesn't get you a ticket off the island it just means no one, well the Lost Boys, can no longer interact with you, anyone caught talking to someone who has been banished is punished. I've only known two people be banished and they both went mad with the first two months." I shrugged. "So it looks like you guys are my new best friends."

"So you'll help us get Henry?" Emma gave me a hopeful look.

I nodded. "If you get me off the island. I don't want to be here anymore." I shook my head. "And I don't want my child to become part of Pan's game."

"And how do we know we can trust you?" Emma asked me.

"Good question." I sighed. "Honestly, you don't. No matter what he's done I don't want to hurt Peter or betray him completely. I don't have it in me to do that. I promise to help you get Henry back so long as you promise in return that you won't kill or hurt Peter in the process." I told her firmly, crossing my arms over my chest.

Emma frowned. "Even after he did that to you, you don't want him to pay?" She motioned to my face.

I ran a hand through my hair and shook my head.

"Look we just want Henry back. We didn't want to hurt Pan." Emma told me. "But you're going to have to give us something. A way to get Henry back."

_"They're going to want you to help them. You're going to have to give them information." Peter told me, wrapping a cloak around my shoulders. _

_I nodded. "What would you suggest?" _

_"Give them Felix." Peter answered. _

I glanced around. "Alright. Listen, the Lost Boys are foot soldiers, Pan's the General but Peter is too busy running Neverland to organise the Lost Boys, so he has a Captain. Felix. Get to Felix and you get to the Lost Boys and you get to Henry." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"And how do we do that?" Baelfire asked. "Felix is far too loyal to turn against Pan."

"He would if he knew the truth." I bit my lip.

Emma frowned. "The truth about what?"

I looked at her. "The truth about what Peter did to his true love." I exhaled a long breath.

**So what do you think. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so this is going a bit off storyline from the show but it just flows better this way. Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thank you guys so much for your faves, follows and reviews. **

**Also I was wondering if anyone would be interested in creating me a cover for this story? If anyone is drop me a pm. **

**Well with that said; **

**Enjoy. **

Felix's POV

"Hey Felix."

I turned and saw Arya leaning against a tree. I turned away from her ready to continue on my rounds. She may not really be banished but I had to pretend she was.

"Wait." Arya cut me off. "Please, I know you can't speak to me, so just hear me out. I promise it'll be worth it." She held up her hands.

I frowned. Pan hadn't mentioned this part of the plan to me. What was she doing?

Arya sighed. "Ok. I'm just going to come out and say it... Sophie is alive."

I felt my eyes widen. Soph? My Sophie? She was alive?

"Peter, he knew if you thought she was still alive that you'd want to leave, you'd turn against him." Arya looked down at the ground.

"Wh-Where is she?" I asked her.

Arya bit her lip.

I grabbed her shoulders. "Tell me." I shouted, shaking her a little.

Arya sighed. "He's holding her somewhere on the island. In the..."

"The second cage." I finished for her. I turned away from her and paced up and down. "How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

"Why would I lie Felix?" Arya asked me.

I pointed at her. "You're really a traitor aren't you? You want me to turn against Pan?" I accused her.

Arya shook her head. "No Felix. I don't want to hurt you, or Peter or anyone but I'm tired Felix. I can't do this anymore. You said so yourself, we're all pawns in his game and I don't want my baby to become part of it. With Emma and the others, I have a chance to leave Neverland, to start a new life. I don't want to leave him Felix but I haven't got a choice. I can't live this life anymore... And I don't think you can either." Arya looked at me. "Help us, I promise you, I'll help you get Sophie back and they'll give you both passage home along with us." Arya held out her hand. "It's your choice."

I looked down at her hand. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't." Arya shook her head.

"Pan told me she was dead. He looked me in the eye and told me she was dead." I snarled.

Arya sighed. "It's your choice Felix. You've got to decide who you trust more, Pan or me." She lowered her hand. "I know it's a lot to ask. We've both been loyal for, well, forever. We've followed him blindly and without question. We've loved him unconditionally. We have to ask ourselves, were we wrong." Arya shrugged. "The offer stands for twenty four hours, think about it." She turned and walked away.

I don't know how long I simply stood in that clearing. _We have to ask ourselves, were we wrong. _Her words rang through my head. I finally managed to continue my rounds until I finally returned to camp. I sat down by myself and began to sharpen my knife. A gift from Arya, she'd made it herself, Pan had taught her how to carve the wood and the design twisted like flames with a phoenix rising from the flames at the end of the handle.

"You missed your report." Pan sat down next to me.

"Nothing to report." I lied. "What's in the second cage?" I asked him.

Peter smirked. "That's a secret."

I nodded and looked back down at the blade. "Sophie. You never told me... What happened to her?"

"She died." Peter shrugged.

"How?" I turned and looked at him.

"She drowned. A mermaid." Peter looked away. "I tried to save her." He sighed. "But it was too late."

He was a good actor, I'd give him that. "I love her."

"Love?" Peter cocked an eyebrow. "Shouldn't that be loved. Past tense."

"No." I shook my head. "Dead or alive, I'll always love her. Don't you feel the same about Arya?"

Peter looked away. "Don't speak to me about her." He snarled. "You talked to her, didn't you?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

I swallowed. I knew the punishment for speaking to someone who had been banished. I'd only seen Pan enact the punishment once and they didn't survive.

"You know the price for talking to one who has been banished." Peter grabbed the front of my cloak and pulled me to my feet. "Don't lie to my Felix. Did you speak to her?"

I bowed my head. "Yes."

Arya's POV - Two Hours Ago

"Ok run us through the plan again." Emma answered.

"Felix performs patrols by himself everyday. I'll go speak with him and tell him the truth and put the offer on the table. He won't accept it straight away, his loyalty to Pan is stronger than mine, they're like brothers but when he hears what I have to say, he'll speak to me. That breaks the rules." I explained. "And that's all we'll need."

"Why?" Emma asked me.

I sighed. "There's only one rule in Neverland. Pan's word is law. Pan declared that any Lost Boy caught talking to someone who has been banished will be..." I trailled off.

"What?" Snow asked.

"They'll be flogged." Neal finished for me. "Fifty lashes and then..." He rubbed his jaw.

"Then they're left for a week. No food, no water and no treatment. Anyone caught helping them gets the same treatment." I exhaled a long breath.

Snow put her hand to her mouth. "That's barbaric."

I nodded. "The punishment is so severe to scare the boys into not breaking the rule. I've only ever heard of it being enacted once before." I sighed. "Well once the punishment has been enacted, I'll sneak into the camp and free Felix. We'll bring him back here, once away from Pan, we can get him on our side." I explained.

"But won't Pan not trust him if he knows he's been with us?" David questioned.

I shook my head. "Because he won't have been with us. He'll have been with me. Once Felix has my trust we'll use our influences with the Lost Boys to sneak Henry out of the camp and bring him to you." I told them.

Emma frowned. "How do you know the Lost Boys will help?"

"Because I'm their mother." I answered.

"That's all you're going on? A game of make believe you and Pan play?" Hook asked. "Sounds like blind faith to me." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, she's right." Neal glanced at me. "Every Lost Boy fears Pan and every Lost Boy loves Arya."

I looked at them. "So that's the plan. The big question is... Do you trust me?"

**So that's the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**And here is another chapter for you all. We're nearing the end of this story :( I'm not sure whether there will be a sequel yet, it will depend on what happens with the rest of the series. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter. **

**Thanks for your reviews and support. **

Arya's POV

_"Peter? Are you here?" I called through the mist of my dreams. _

_"I'm here." Peter appeared through the white fog. "Are you alright?" He asked reaching me and pulled me into his embrace. _

_I nodded. "I'm fine. The plan is in place." I told him. "I'm scared Peter. I have this horrible feeling something is going to go wrong." I shook my head. _

_"It'll be alirght." Peter promised. _

_"I feel like I'm never going to see you again." I held onto his arms. _

_Peter smiled. "I'll always be with you Arya." _

_I frowned. "What do you mean?" _

_"I have to go. It's time. Be ready." Peter vanished. _

I woke up in a cold sweat. I felt ill.

Odd. I never felt ill.

No one got sick in Neverland.

There was movement behind the tree and two figures appeared through the trees. One I recognised as the woman who had ripped out Dodger's heart.

"Regina." Emma looked to the man. "Gold. I thought you didn't need us?" She crossed her arms over her chest in confusion.

"Well we have a way to beat Pan and you have a way in." Regina looked at me. "So now it's time to merge our forces and get rid of that smug little teenager."

"No." I exclaimed and looked at Emma. "You promised."

Emma looked between myself and Regina. "I'm sorry but we have to get Henry."

I frowned. "You lied." I exclaimed.

"Don't worry dearie, you'll be joining him soon enough, Arina." The man called Gold spoke to me.

I gave him a confused look. "Who's Arina?"

Regina looked between Gold and I. "That's impossible."

"Neverland was a place for lost children to come to in their dreams. Arina is in a death sleep. Even when her body is far away, her soul still finds her one, true love." Gold tilted his head to the side. "But your time is nearly up dearie."

I gasped and fell to my knees. "What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"You're waking up dearie." Gold appeared sad. "The hundred years are up."

I looked around and then down at my hands that were fading like I was nothing but a pencil drawing someone was erasing me. "Help me, please." I begged.

"I'm so sorry."

I turned and looked at Regina. "Don't hurt him. Please." I begged. "For me." I had tears in my eyes. The last thing I saw before my world went black, were my tears mirrored in her eyes.

Arina's POV

I woke up in darkness and took a deep, shudddering breath. How was I alive? Where was I? I brought my hands up and pushed against the roof of the box I was locked in. To my surprise it opened. I blinked in the light that flooded the darkness and slowly sat up.

Mother.

Magic.

Pain.

I gasped and looked down at myself. Someone had changed my clothes but I no longer had any wounds, not even a scar. How was that possible? What happened? Where was Regina? Where was Peter? I looked around and saw I'm in a crypt. I shivered in the cold and wrapped my arms around myself.

The baby.

I placed a hand on my stomach and my small amount of magic found the other life still within me. I exhaled a sigh of relief.

I managed to climb out of the coffin I had been sleeping in. A coffin? Did everyone think me dead? How much time had passed? I found the door in the dim light and opened it, shielding my eyes with my arm. I stepped out into the forest and looked around me. I heard noises coming not far from me to the left and so slowly, my legs feeling like jelly, I made it to where I heard the noise to see a long line of stone or something. I stared at it and slowly put my bare foot on it. It was smooth but rough and felt cool against my foot. I gasped and retracted it from the strange thing. Was it magic? What was it for.

Suddenly, something loud and strange sped past me, faster than any creature I had ever seen. I screamed and jumped back, falling to the ground. Another one sped by in the other direction and another. A fourth came and slowed people got out of the metal monster. "Are you alright?" She asked me.

I jumped up and backed away from them. "Stay away from me!" I exclaimed. "Where am I? What is that?" I pointed to the metal monster.

"My name is Belle and this is Archie. What's your name?"

"A-Arina." I stammered, still eyeing the metal monster.

"Arina." Belle smiled at me. "Why don't you come with us?" She motioned to the man, Archie and then the metal monster.

I swallowed. "Will it hurt me?"

Belle looked at the car. "No. Don't... Have you... Have you never seen a car before?"

"What's a car?" I asked in confusion.

Belle glanced at Archie.

Archie walked towards me. "It won't hurt you. Why don't we get you somewhere warm, a nice hot drink and something to eat?" He smiled.

Food did sound good but I wasn't sure about this car thing they kept mentioning. I slowly nodded.

Archie led me towards the 'car' and opened it's metal shell to reveal seats. I sat on the seat and Archie pulled a black thing across me. "It's to keep you safe." He explained.

I didn't understand how the black thing would keep me safe. I screamed when the thing started moving. It was going faster than any horse and without anything pulling it. How was this possible? Was it magic? I was completely distracted by the mystery of the 'car', that I didn't notice that we had arrived in a village. I gave a small squeak when the 'car' stopped again.

Archie opened the door and unclipped the black thing and helped me out of the car. He and Belle ushered me into the building with lots of tables and chairs.

"Can no one see the no shoes, no service sign?" An elder woman exclaimed.

Archie held up a hand. "She's been through quite the day Granny, perhaps you could make an acception just this once." He smiled at the woman.

Granny looked at me. "She does look a fright. Oh very well." Granny sighed.

Archie led me over to a table and sat me down.

Granny walked over. "What'll it be?" She asked me.

I frowned. "What will what be?" I looked between the two in confusion.

"Three cheeseburgers and three hot chocolates please Granny." Archie answered.

Belle sat down next to me. "So Arina, can you remember what happened to you?" Belle asked me softly, placing her hand on my knee.

I swallowed. "My mother... She... She was angry." I hung my head. "She wanted me to marry a prince or a king but... I couldn't help falling in love with him and she didn't approve. We were going to run away together, because..." I placed a hand on my stomach.

"You're pregnant?" Belle exclaimed and looked over at Archie.

Archie gave me a concerned look. "Once we've had something to eat, I'm taking you to the hospital to get you checked over." He gave me a small smile. "So you were going to run away..."

"Mother found out. She was so angry. She sent a curse at him but... I pushed him out of the way. I remember my sister holding me and that's all I remember before I woke up in that coffin. Do you know my sister?" I asked them.

Archie glanced at Belle.

"What's her name?" Belle asked me.

"Regina. Her name is Regina."

Emma's POV

"Ok, are either of you going to tell me just what happened?" I looked between Regina and Gold.

"She's gone." Regina whispered.

I nodded. "Yes I saw that. Gone where?"

"She's dead dearie." Gold answered. "She was never really alive."

"But we saw her, we spoke to her." Mary Margret argued.

Neal walked over to stand beside me. "Arya has been a part of Neverland for..."

"One hundred years. The time limit." Gold answered.

Regina swallowed. "Her real name is Arina. She's my sister. She fell in love with a piper called Peter Pan and I'd never seen love that strong before. I've never seen it since." She sighed. "Our mother didn't approve."

_Cora looked at the boy holding her youngest daughter with anger in her eyes. "Arina." _

_The young couple jumped. _

_"Mother." Arina looked at her mother with wide eyes. "I can explain." _

_"Explain?" Cora raised her eyebrows. "Explain how my youngest daughter is stabbing me in the back, running off with some... commoner." She sneered at the boy. _

_Arina shook her head. "No, mama please. I love him." _

_"Love." Cora snorted. "Did you not learn anything from your sister, Arina. Love makes you weak. So I guess I must take away the weakness." She threw a dark curse at the boy. _

_"Peter no!" Arina pushed him out of the way and the curse crashed into her body. _

_Red began to seep through her dress. _

_"Peter run!" Arina shouted. "Go!" She ordered. _

_Peter looked between Arina and Cora and ran into the forest. _

_Cora looked down at her daughter. "You foolish girl! Why did you do that?" _

_"Because I love him." _

Regina wiped her eyes. "She loved him so much she was willing to sacrifice her own life."

"So how was she here?" I asked still confused.

"Because of me." Gold answered. "I placed Arina into what is known as a death sleep. Neverland is a land of dreams, a place lost children can visit in their dreams. In her sleep, Arina found the one person her soul called for."

Neal frowned. "You mean like a soul mate?"

Gold nodded. "Exactly."

"So what do now?" I asked, thinking of Henry and the plan.

"We go get Henry and reunite Pan with his one true love." Gold answered.

**Ta Da. Will Arina get back to Neverland in time? Will she be able to save Peter and Neverland? Will Felix survive his punishment. Find out in the next chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is another chapter. Sorry it took so long. It's taken me this long to get my head around Episode Eight and think about how I was going to work this chapter. **

**I hope you enjoy it. **

Arina's POV

After food, drink and a checkover from a man called Doctor Whale, I was sat in the library with Belle. "So my sister created a curse that brought everyone from the Enchanted Forest here?" I asked her.

"Yes." Belle nodded. "And now she's in Neverland trying to save Henry from an evil being known as Peter Pan." Belle explained.

I gasped. "Peter? He's still alive?"

"You... Peter Pan is...?"

"My true love. My soul mate. Yes. I have to get to Neverland." I stood up.

Belle shook her head. "There's no way."

I touched my neck. "My necklace."

_"I've got something for you." Peter smiled at me. "Turn around, close your eyes." He made a circular motion with his finger. _

_I gave him an amused smile and turned around. _

_Something flashed in front of my gaze. I looked down at the pendant now resting inbetween my breasts. It was a glass star filled with a green powder. _

_"It's so you can find me." Peter smiled at me. _

_I kissed him softly. "It's beautiful. I love it." _

_Peter kissed me back. "I love you Arina. I think I've found a place for us. A place for us and the baby." He ran his fingers over my stomach. "I'm going to go there for a while, build us a home and make sure it's safe. No one will ever find us there." _

_"It sounds too good to be true." I laced my fingers with his. "What's the name of this place?" _

_"Neverland." Peter smiled down at me._

Belle and I walked into a shop filled with odd items. "If your necklace is anywhere it'll be here." Belle smiled at me. "All we have to do is find it. But I don't understand how it'll get you to Neverland."

"Peter made it." I looked in a glass case. "Inside it he put pixie dust, so I could join him in Neverland." I smiled at the memory. "But it never happened." I hung my head.

"What does it look like again?" Belle asked me.

"A seven pointed star on a bronze chain." I answered.

Belle held out a necklace. My necklace.

I gasped and held it in my palm. I smiled tears in my eyes.

"You should go." Belle told me. "You need to be with the one you love."

We hurried down to the docks and I placed the necklace around my neck. "Second star to the right and straight on till morning." I looked over my shoulder at Belle. "Thank you."

I felt the magic of the pixie dust flow from my necklace and I soared into the air. I just hoped I wasn't too late.

Peter's POV

I took Henry to Skull Rock. I was going to bring her back. I would hold Arina in my arms. I needed her and I would get her back. I drew a line in the ground to create a protection spell and brought Henry into the room. I looked up at the hour glass and cried out. "No!"

It was empty.

I was too late.

She was gone.

No. No. No.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked.

"We're too late. She's gone." I banged my fist against the glass.

"Who's gone? I thought this was about saving magic?" Henry frowned.

I turned and glared at him. "It was for her! I needed magic more powerful than that bitch of a mother of hers to save her! Your magic, the heart of the truest believer could have made her real again. I've waited one hundred years! Her ghost haunted me every waking day and all I had to do was gain your heart for her to be real! I couldn't believe! And now I'm too late! I've failed!" I shouted and walked over to him. "Now I have nothing." I pushed him. "Why did you have to be so doubtful? If you could have just believed, I would have saved her. She would be real but now even her ghost is gone!" I was far too angry to realise I was shouting.

"Back away laddie."

I turned and smirked. "Rumplestiltskin. Come to gloat?" I asked him.

"No." Rumple turned to Henry. "Henry go, your family is waiting for you."

Henry glanced between Rumple and I. "What about you?" Henry questioned.

Rumple smiled at him. "I'll be fine. Go." He jerked his head at the exit.

Henry ran out of the cave.

"They can't leave not without my permission." I snarled.

Rumple smirked. "I think you're going to let them when you hear what I have to say."

I glared at Rumple. "Why should I listen to you? You stole her from me." I pointed at him.

"Cora cast the curse. I saved her life." Rumple argued.

"But she's still dead." I argued.

Rumple tilted his head. "Possibly." He mused. "Magic is living. And it can only exist so long as the caster exists. When the caster dies, slowly their magic dies with it."

I frowned. "What does that have to do with anything little brother?" I snarled the last two words.

"Cora is dead. So her magic is dead too." Rumple explained.

I glared at him. "You always lied to me, why should I believe you now?" I crossed my arms over my chest, circling him. "Why don't I just kill you now?" I punched him in the chest, gripping onto his heart.

**I sat next to my little brother at the spinning wheel. **

**"He has a real talent." One of the crones whom our father left us with praised him. **

**I felt jealous and looked down at the pipe in my hands. **

**"Why don't you play for us Peter?" The other crone asked. **

**I put the pipe to my lips and began to play. I liked the subtle tones of the music. I heard teh crones talking about how I was going to grow up to be a great musician that could play for kings. I didn't want that. I didn't want to grow up and become like my father. I wanted to stay young forever. **

**That night I couldn't sleep so I sat by the window and looked up at the stars. "I wish I could go someplace where I never have to grow up." I whispered. **

**A star seemed to grow bigger and then it turned into a fairy. "Hello Peter. My name is Tinkerbell." **

**I frowned. "What do you want?" **

**"I heard your wish Peter and I'm here to grant it. I'm a pixie and it was my job to create a place where the lost children of the world can come in their dreams and be happy. I need someone to watch over these children and live in Neverland, keeping it's magic alive and pure. I have looked into your heart and see nothing but purity. Would you like to go to Neverland?" **

**"What about my brother?" I asked Tinkerbell. **

**Tinkerbell shook her head. "I'm sorry Peter but only you can come to Neverland." She explained, offering her hand to me. "Would you like to fly?" **

**I swallowed and looked over at Rumple. He would be alright, he didn't need me. "Ok." I nodded and took her hand. **

"Peter. No!"

I turned around. "Arina?"

Arina's POV

I landed on Skull Rock and saw Peter thrust his hand into Rumplestiltskin's chest. "Why don't I just kill you now." Peter exclaimed.

"Peter. No!" I rushed into the cove.

Peter turned and looked at me. "Arina?" He shook his head. "No. This is just one of your tricks. So I won't kill you." Peter glared at him.

Rumple shook his head. "No dearie it isn't." Rumple looked at me. "The box Arina." He pulled it from thin air and threw it to me. "Only you can open it. You must save him."

I looked down at the box and saw the lock in the shape of a star, my necklace. I took off my necklace and placed it at the lock, turning it until the box clicked open to reveal a heart. I gasped.

"Your mother tore his heart from him, so he would never want to find you and break the curse." Rumplestiltskin explained gasping from Peter's hold on his heart. "But nothing can stop the truest love of all."

"Oh Peter." I walked over to him.

"No. Keep that thing away from me." Peter let Rumple go and backed away.

I walked over to him and picked up the heart. "Peter." I whispered. "It really is me." I smiled at him. "And it's time I gave this back to you." I kissed him and thrust his heart back into his chest.

Peter screamed and fell to his knees.

I knelt beside him and held him. "Peter?" I whispered softly.

"Arina?" Peter looked up at me, a new gleam in his eyes. "Am I dead?"

I shook my head. "No sweetheart, we are both alive." I kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Peter leant in and kissed me. He turned and looked at Rumple. "All this time, you knew? But what about Henry? I don't understand."

"You've had someone whispering in your ear for a long, long time. Someone who has been pulling all the strings. Someone who never wanted you to be with Arina. Who told Cora you were together. Who tried everything to have you bring the greatest power to him. So he could be immortal and take your place as ruler of Neverland."

A loud whooshing sound carried from the wind and the Shadow appeared. Rumplestiltskin turned and glared at the creature, choking it. "Show yourself demon."

The Shadow screamed and struggled falling to the ground and then it vanished adn turned into a man in rags.

Rumple moved to stand by me, lowering my hand. "Hello Papa."

**Dun Dun Dun. All will be explained in the next chapter. So yeah, I didn't like episode 8 for obvious reasons but it gave me the idea for this plot twist it's just taken me ages to work out all the kinks. I really, really hope you guys liked it. **


End file.
